


Of Gems and People

by Xuan_Tian_Shang_Ti



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, I care, I'm is here for you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 10:01:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12862182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xuan_Tian_Shang_Ti/pseuds/Xuan_Tian_Shang_Ti





	Of Gems and People

You surround yourself with people, hoard them like precious jewels. Like the gems you make them into you set them in silver and gold, polish them and use them to feel better about yourself. You find comfort in them, within knowing that being with them makes you, somehow, more valuable. You set aside your issues, and find beauty in gems to replace them. You build yourself upon them, fashion a new picture of yourself until you almost forget that it is a picture and nothing more, an illusion to be worn, to make you feel better.

Then one day a gem speaks, a setting is twisted and a person stands where you placed an elegant ring, a stunning necklace, a beautiful set of earrings. Your illusions come crashing down, and you are made to remember. Remember that these are people too and that you have used them. Made to remember your issues as they come back, one by one, each whispering deep into you, reminding you of who you are and why you are. You exist to use people, to make yourself feel better and then to fade away into obscurity, never to forgive yourself, even if they do.

Remember this story, for when you find another beautiful jewel sitting on the road, for when you are crafting settings of the mind, and gilding your mind in jewellery. Remember this when you reform your illusions of grandeur and beauty, remember that it shall all come crashing down.

Remember then your options, you can watch your jewellery as a magpie, watch for cracks in gem and strain in the setting. Watch for strain and then do as, you imagine, all jewellers do, take out the gem, cut it once more and refashion the setting to allow for the new setting. Elsewise, you could free the person from the jewel. You can do it slowly, of your own volition, allow them to return to people within your mind, and to slowly set down the illusion. Set yourself free, let yourself live in the world.

Do not define your worth from people, nor bedeck yourself with them. Live beside them and know them to be what they are, people, and never forget it for as long as you live. Remember that illusions can be broken, settings snapped, and gems powdered. Remember all that, and then remember that the truth is unbreakable, and people are not petty constructs of the mind, but you from a million, a billion, different lives. Each of them you with a different experience, each with a different name and face, each with their own stories to tell. Remember this and live with yourself, all of them that you can find.

Some you may love, some you may hate, some you may never understand, or know, or see. Remember though that they are out there and that you are not alone. And then tell your issues to go fuck themselves.

* * *

We've all been where you are, or maybe one day we shall be there. We do not know, we only know the sum of our experiences. We are here for you, and we shall not abandon you, never. Reach out, find us, we shall embrace you with open arms. You will be welcome here, there is room for you, please never feel lost again. We are here for you


End file.
